


your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea

by halobolts



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Strangely Poetic Language Because That's How Ego Talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 02:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11003865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halobolts/pseuds/halobolts
Summary: Ego Wins AU for GoTG Vol. 2.Peter is all that is left of life. And Ego wants that.





	your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [your eyes could steal a sailor from the sea 你眸裡是星辰大海](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096432) by [jls20011425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425)



> i'm sorry to everyone who cares about me
> 
> title from brandy (you're a fine girl)
> 
> bonus points if you can catch all the references to the song

Peter was hooked up as a battery remarkably quickly. Ego had finished off his friends easily. He wasn’t sure exactly what they were trying to do with the Anulax batteries, but it didn’t really matter. It hadn’t worked, and they had died pathetically easily.

 

Typical  _ mortals _ . As if Sovereign technology had ever had the capacity to hurt him.

 

In any case, Peter was repurposed in no time at all. Ego was trying to be humane about it, too. While he figured that with the death of his friends, Peter’s mortality would slip away, he didn’t want to take any chances. He didn’t want Peter to come to consciousness. He filled Peter’s eyes with the stars, and his head with the universe.

 

Although Peter’s body was being used as a battery, his mind was in the planets, in the cosmos. Ego had seen what Peter was seeing, and he knew how beautiful it was. He was certain that Peter would come around.

 

With Peter’s help, willing or otherwise, the Expansion was completed. For the first time in his existence, Ego felt completely fulfilled. Finally, he was  _ everything _ .

 

And yet, it wasn’t enough. Even though he was every planet, every star, every atom in existence, he wanted  _ more. _ He craved more conquest, he craved more life. But there wasn’t any other life.

 

Save one soul. Peter was still hooked up to the battery. He had been hooked up to the battery for three millennia. Each day he writhed in pain, impaled on a spike of blue energy. Peter was all that was left of the rest of the universe now, and Ego knew that he was his last conquest.  _ The  _ last conquest, in fact. Once Peter was tamed, the universe would know balance.  _ He  _ would know balance. He was sure of it.

 

Ego began by singing to him. He had crushed Peter’s Walkman, in a fit of rage, before turning him into a battery. He made up for it by singing him the songs that he and Meredith had shared. He still remembered most of them. His palace, once so cold and empty, was graced by the tones of  _ Hooked on a Feeling  _ and  _ I Want You Back _ . And, of course,  _ Brandy (You’re a Fine Girl) _ .

 

Peter said nothing in response to the singing. His galaxy eyes did not brighten or dampen. The only sign that he was listening was a slight flutter of his eyelids, and a tremble of his hands. Even so, Ego cherished those signs.

 

The next move was to bring riches to him, as a token of favor. Ego used his reach across the universe to bring the finest treasures for Peter. Ronan the Accuser’s war hammer, the Cosmi-Rod. A diadem carved from a single amethyst. Sovereign golden silk, fashioned into the style of an ancient Terran toga. A locket made of silver from Northern Xandar. All came effortlessly to Ego, and all were bestowed upon Peter.

 

Ego didn’t stop there. He willed the most beautiful flowers to grow, to surround Peter. They wove up his arms and braided through his hair, and stayed there. He looked like the embodiment of life. Ego supposed that was what he was.

 

By then, the Expansion was done, and Peter didn’t need to be a celestial battery anymore. Ego weaned him off of the blue tendril slowly, but kept the stars in his eyes. He had grown fond of them.

 

Peter was weak at first, too weak to walk, which worried Ego. It had only been five millennia of battery time, after all. However, over time he grew stronger and more steady on his feet. Eventually, with Ego’s help, he was able to take walks over planets, over galaxies. His eyes were more vivid, and his steps became more energetic. Ego, whose arm Peter was holding, observed it all with the trace of a smile on his face.

 

Peter didn’t talk much anymore. Ego didn’t know whether it was the death of his friends, the realization of the cause of his mother’s death, or the cloudiness of his mind, but Peter’s sharp tongue had been dulled. He spoke in quiet tones and short sentences, never saying anything more than necessary. That was okay. Peter’s was the only other voice in the universe, and Ego was prepared to listen.

 

Ego continued to sing to Peter. Peter sometimes hummed along.

 

Ego got more affectionate with Peter as they travelled, and Peter let him. Ego kissed his fingers, his hands, his wrists. Eventually, he graduated to shoulders, neck, collarbone, and cheeks. Ego left marks that sparkle with the brightness of a thousand stars, all over Peter’s body.

 

After a millennia of showing Peter the galaxy, Ego took him back to his home planet. There, in the beautiful wildlife, he kissed Peter, fully and deeply. He stripped Peter of his golden toga and his diadem and his locket, but left the flowers twining over his body. He spread Peter’s legs and prepared him, slowly, sweetly, cherishing each breathy sigh and moan as if it were the first sound in existence.

 

When he entered Peter, and felt his inviting warmth, he felt a thousand stars go supernova and the universe weep from joy. The exploding stars were echoed in Peter’s eyes.

 

Truly, this was the moment he had waited for since his creation.

 

They stayed in the wilds for a hundred years. Ego made love to Peter over and over, leaving the starry-eyed man moaning on the edge of paradise as he teased him. The blue light at the center of the planet, once a source of Peter’s agony, now was a source for Peter’s pleasure.

 

Finally, they returned to the palace. Peter still leaned heavily on Ego’s arm, and Ego still led the way. Peter was wrapped in robes of cerulean blue, with flowers in his hair and a silver locket around his neck.

 

Ego led them to the center of the palace, where an enormous throne of precious metal sprung to life. Ego sat squarely in the throne, and, after a moment’s pause, Peter sat in between Ego’s legs.  Ego wrapped his arms around Peter’s waist and held him close. He hummed  _ Brandy (You’re a Fine Girl) _ softly.

 

Yes, Ego thought, he couldn’t have stayed with Meredith. She was Brandy, and he was the sailor, and they would never meet again. The sea was too big and too rough.

 

And yet, mused Ego, the stars--his stars!--were always there to guide, and comfort, the sailor. The stars were unwavering. The stars would always be there.

 

Ego’s lips touched Peter’s neck, and he knew he would never let Peter go.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment or a kudo. this is the first time i've written something as fucked up as this so idk how i did.


End file.
